


Treat You

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After Percy comes out as gay Charlie takes him on a date to show him how his future boyfriends should treat him.
Relationships: (hinted), Charlie Weasley & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Treat You

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic lowkey inspired by this cute video I saw on tiktok

Charlie stood grinning in front of the third-year dorm room with a bouquet of flowers in hand, he was wearing a pair of his best robes and had even combed his hair for the occasion.

Charlie found that he was rather excited for his 'date' with his eldest younger brother; Percy had come out almost a month ago (nobody was surprised) and Charlie had brought it on himself to make sure Percy felt happy and accepted, willingly fighting anyone who even dared to look at the young redhead wrong. He had even thought up this plan, a date to show his little brother how he should expect to be treated.

He knocked at the door steadily and heard quick scampering from behind it, until it opened allowing glasses and owlish blue eyes to stare up at him. Percy looked him up and down before sighing, "Charlieeee, this is so embarrassing!" he whined, reluctantly accepting the bouquet of flowers his older brothers was holding out to him. Charlie followed Percy inside the dorm as his younger brother hurriedly looked around and finally settled on transfiguring the glass on his nightstand into a vase. "Very impressive Percy, and may I say you are looking stunning today," Charlie stated still smiling wildly, Percy blushed deeply but that didn't stop him for returning the jab, "I could return the compliment right back at you Charles."

He stood by the door as Percy checked the room and made sure all his belonging were away for in case one of his roommates returned to the dorm early. "No, leave your coat!" Charlie almost shouted as Percy picked up the garment up only to set it down again. He swiftly led them towards the exit, completely ignoring the few odd looks that were thrown their way. Then right before they could step outside Charlie abruptly stopped walking causing Percy to nearly walk right into him, he shot his elder brother a questioning look but was simply met with question, “May I hold your hand?" Charlie said sounding firmly delicate, "What?" Percy looked at his brother genuinely perplexed. "I'm asking for consent to hold your hand dummy!" Charlie stated raising an eyebrow at the younger lad, "So, may I hold your hand?" Percy hesitated, "Umm, yes you may hold my hand...?" it came out as more of a question, but Charlie didn't hesitate to interlock their fingers, shooting his brother a blinding smile. They made their way towards Hogsmeade hand in hand, but it was only a few moments later when Charlie stopped again, "It's quite chilly isn't it?" Percy gave him a death stare opening his mouth to say, "Exactly why I wa--" but was quickly cut off by his elder brother who simply ignored the fact he'd started talking. "Here take my jacket," Charlie said shrugging the jacket off his shoulders and held it up to Percy. The young lad stood there feeling a bit helpless as his elder brother waited eagerly, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue Percy put on the red and gold jacket that said CHARLIE in block capitals on the back.

When they finally reached the Three Broomsticks Charlie let go of Percy's hand and ran forwards so he could hold the door open. "After you," Charlie said grinning as Percy stepped inside the warm pub. The older Weasley quickly followed inside leading them both to an empty table for two and proceeded to pull out a chair for Percy. “I’ll go buy us some butterbeer, be right back!”, Percy smiled slightly as he watched his brother march off proudly, he could’ve been studying or helping Oliver with some quidditch analysis but he really appreciated the lengths Charlie went for him. 

The stocky redhead sat down heavily and took a gulp of his butterbeer as Percy took a sip of his own. "So how have you been recently?" Charlie asked, the smile he seemed to have woken up with still on his face, Percy gave him a look that said 'You make me give you a full report of my day every night you know exactly how I've been’. When no answer came Charlie sighed exasperated "I am showing interest in your life!", Percy laughed lightly, “I’ve been well. Had to help Oliver with his homework yesterday, he still can’t remember the twelve uses of newt’s eye! Oliver and I also went to the library this morning, Ms Pince let me borrow a book that only older students are supposed to use but she likes me so it’s okay.” 

The two Weasleys sat and chatted until the light from the sky started to fade. Once they were back in front of Percy’s dorm Charlie leaned down to give him a small peck on the cheek, “That was lovely, I'd be happy to do it again.” Percy chuckled “That’d make one of us.” Charlie laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair, “Don’t stay up too late, I’ll see you at breakfast.”

And if during the year Charlie catches Oliver Wood looking at Percy in a very longing manner, leading to Charlie training Oliver extra hard during Quidditch practice for the simple fact of reminding the boy who Percy's big brother was... That was nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> School's started and I have no time to write :,)


End file.
